


It's Not Sad

by goatFanatic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Child AU, Deaf Character, Fluff, Gen, Just Cute Stuff, daycare AU, lots o fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatFanatic/pseuds/goatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John 'Jack' Laurens is just a kid who didn't really fit in in his old daycare.  But he was a big boy now, five years old, new daycare, and more friends!  At least...  Some friends.  Being a Deaf kid at a hearing daycare isn't too easy, but Jack is always up for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Sad

Jack Laurens bounced nervously in his seat, fidgeting around. His old daycare had closed down, not having the funding or the participants. His father was outraged when it happened, but Jack was secretly relieved. He didn’t have any friends there, and he found the teachers to be quite mean.

Not that he expected to find many friends here. He had tried at the last one, really, he did, but it wasn’t easy. At least this one was closer. His mom had said that it was good for him, that they understood everything. His dad on the other hand wasn’t too happy…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his father waved his hand in front of his face. He looked out the window to find that they’d stopped, they’d made it. He gulped and grabbed his backpack, waving goodbye to Henry. Jack wasn’t sure if he’d replied, but he didn’t care much.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the lobby. He smiled when he saw the man he remembered to be his new teacher. He led him to the main room. He smiled down at him and signed, ‘The rest of the kids are already here. You’re a little late, but that’s okay. Parents do that sometimes. You can call me Mr. Washington.’ He did a signed name, what looked like ‘army’ with W’s. ‘I have a Deaf niece who gave me that name, I didn’t give it to myself, don’t worry. I know the rules.’

He smiled and turned to face his new classmates, taking a gulp. He looked up at the teacher, who was already speaking to the class, signing along so Jack didn’t feel left out. “This is a new playmate of yours. His name is John. He’s five years old and he’s Deaf. Please speak clearly when talking to him, but not very slow. Talk normal, he’ll be able to understand you.” Jack looked around the room for reactions.

One boy with poofy hair was rolling his eyes, saying something to his friend next to him and covering his mouth. The one next to him seemed a little perplexed, but was nodding along to what his magenta-clad friend was saying. A little rude, but they had a right to private conversation.

Three little girls, one in blue, another in red, and a last one in yellow were nodding and smiling at Jack. The last one seemed pretty young, she looked as if she had snuck in there from one of the younger rooms.

Another boy, this one sitting alone with his blanket didn’t seem to be fazed by the news.

Last, he noticed a couple of boys in the corner, one with bushy hair in a ponytail rocking on his heels, the other in a beanie chewing on his shirt. Washington waved goodbye to Jack and went to his desk to do some boring adult thing, and Jack was left alone.

He grinned when the last set of boys waved him over.

The first, the one with the ponytail, began signing quickly. “I’m G-I-L-B-E-R-T, but everyone calls me L-A-F-A-Y-E-T-T-E. I learned ASL with English from H-E-R-C-U-L-E-S,” he pointed to the boy in the beanie, “And I would like to be friends!”

Jack grinned. The first person he met and they already understood his language? Two people? “J-A-C-K.” He then did his signed name, which was like ‘small’ but with J’s. “I would love to be friends.” He turned to the other boy, Hercules, and smiled. “Wanna be friends too, H-E-R-C-U-L-E-S?”

Hercules nodded. “Call me H-E-R-C.”

Jack shook his hand, beaming, and looked between the two of them.

This new day care didn’t seem to be too bad after all...


End file.
